Lover's Requiem
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: From spending months trying to bring Dimitri back, only to be told to stay away from him when he does return, what extent will Rose go to to win him over? Or will he be too late to realise what he really wants after it's already gone? Cont. 'Spirit Bound'


**a/n: Woot! I bring you guys an ENTIRELY different story to the norm (for me that is), as it is based on a novel that I absolutely ADORE (my favourite vampire series EVER, of all freakin' time), known as... wait for it... you should already know this by now... **_**'Vampire Academy'**_** by **Richelle Mead**! –squee- Kyaaaaah, man I love these books! And dear lord, that Dimitri Belikov... I would totally jump him, tie him down to a chair and do wonton, dirty, very ILLEGAL things to him without anyone being the wiser... –insert sigh here-  
****  
Alas, he is with Rose... not that that's a problem... Coz Rose kicks fucking ass anyways, so I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine... more so than she does with Lissa... eheheheheh! A girl can always dream to fill the void... =]  
Off-topic discussion with myself much? XD  
****  
Anyways, on to this, which was inspired upon the recent events of the fifth sequel, **_**'Spirit Bound.'**_** Enjoy guys, and arigato gozaimashite! ^.-**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own any of the characters in **_**any**_** of the 'Vampire Academy' books... I only wish I did, so that I had full control of how Dimitri conveys himself to others... that is, walking around without a shirt, and occasionally the pants as well... couldn't hurt! XP**

**NOTE: I shall be using the ending from where Ms Mead left off, but giving it a twist of my own; Dimitri will still be slightly evasive of Rose, but protective of her safety etc.**

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**~Lover's Requiem~**_

_Dimitri x Rose Lemon Fanfic_

* * *

Chapter 1

Conviction

* * *

'_Okay... alright... this is complete bullshit!'_ I thought angrily, resisting the urge to punch a fist-sized hole through my cell's wall.

Not that it could be achieved, seeing as it was made impenetrable for even a dhampir like myself. Why was it that the Royal Court had seen it fit for me to be immediately blamed without even assessing the facts first? Something gave me the impression that my blemished record along with my well-known resentment against Tatiana was to be partially blamed for my current disposition. Damned fucking genetics (the only reason as to why my temper was so volatile)!

Letting out a harsh sigh, I soon found myself pacing the cramped expanse of my temporary shack, brow furrowed in concentration as I thought carefully about all of the clues that had been produced by the unprecedented murder of the Queen of all Moroi. That stake—_my_ stake—had been found impaled in her heart... the very same stake that I could have _sworn_ that Lissa had taken on her suicide mission to save Dimitri from the cursed fate of being a Strigoi... but wasn't it left behind in all of the chaos that had been thrown up in the upheaval of our successful rescue mission? Liss was _sure_ to have dropped it in the commotion that had risen.

After all, she had been cradling Dimitri to her frame when the other guardians had frantically tried to drag him away from the sole remaining member of the prestigious Dragomir blood-line. Once again, I found my thoughts on my former lover and teacher, pondering on the possibilities that had been presented.

He had intentionally shielded me from the many royal guards that had come to seize me—at first I had believed it to be Dimitri that they had sought out— with the full intention of keeping me from harm's way, but for what reason? To what avail was he trying to fulfil such a menial task? It was only minutes, no, _seconds_ before the royal guardians made their presence known to me that he had been warning me to stay away from him and to literally 'get out of his life'.

The fact that he said that he didn't love me anymore was shattering enough, but the thought of losing him, _completely_, from my life as I knew it? I had had to endure it when he was turned Strigoi, and even more so when I was actually _with_ him (I had to bear in mind that he was not the Dimitri that I knew and loved with my entire being), but now that he wanted _nothing_ to do with me? It _burned_.

So then why was it that he persisted in keeping me safe from danger? I was a fully qualified guardian in my own right now—with nowhere _near_ as much experience as him, but still enough to be able to protect my charge, whomever they turned out to be— and yet he still had that same fierce over-protectiveness that at times really made me miss him all the more; it was a fact. He may have been turned back into a dhampir by Lissa, but he was in _no_ way the _same_ man that he had been before his traumatic conversion. And what was worse was the fact that he was completely and utterly _devoted_—and I wish that I could have been exaggerating this— to her and her _alone_, and was willing to do _anything_ within his power to repent for his supposed 'sins'. What 'sins' had he committed? Yeah, he _may_ have been a Strigoi before all this shit happened, and yeah, he _had_ killed more than his fair share of innocent people, but that _wasn't_ him in control; it was the monster inside that had imposed those decisions upon others, _not_ him.

But he was such a stubborn—

I caught my train of thought as I reminisced on a former one of mine. It was more or less _extremely_ unlikely that I would _ever_ be a guardian again, so the likelihood of me being able to get out there in the world and protect Lissa was _less_ than zero; I would never have the chance to even be assigned a charge if this next trial found me guilty.

Simply because that conviction alone would only lead me to my imminent demise.

There would be no life imprisonment; not when it involved the heinous accusation that _I_ had murdered Queen Tatiana—it seemed that that woman would be causing me even _more_ trouble, even _after_ death. _Joy_.

Which brought up another question; who wrote the note? I pulled out the creased sheet of paper and skimmed over the elegant script, hoping that within its contents there would be some logical answer to save me from my current rut. I found none, but the information that had been presented was enough to have my head give off a dull throb. It seemed that Tatiana was also going to be a constant headache for me, literally and figuratively speaking.

Yet another reason to be profoundly annoyed at her sudden, unexpected homicide. But again, the woman hadn't been as bad as I had first made her out to be; yeah, she _was_ a raving bitch, _at one point_, before she begrudgingly seemed to accept my presence in both Liss's and Adrian's lives', and had even gone as far as to extend certain courtesies and privileges my way, something indeed farfetched and abnormally absurd for someone of her stature and obvious past discrepancies with me. For that, I pitied her, and wanted to do my best to bring her some peace of mind.

What she had 'written' in this little note of hers was enough to say a thousand unsaid words; it seemed that she indeed had had a little more than just a _grudge_ against me, but had put all of her personal feelings aside and allowed me to be the first to know of some pretty controversial stuff.

I sort of found it hard to hate her as much when I looked at it from that purview, so I kept it that way and hoped for the best. Abe's words echoed in my head, almost as if he were standing outside my cell's doors himself.

_No... They _execute_ traitors..._

I shuddered in response, already knowing where _that_ train of thought would lead me to; even the most disturbing parts of my mind couldn't have entertained nor processed the thought of me being slaughtered for apparently committing 'high treason'.

Hey, the only recent felony _I_ had committed was freeing a well-known Moroi criminal who was dead set on destroying Tatiana's _former_ leadership over her people as we all knew it to establish a new command. Not that that act in itself was any better than that of the murder of the Queen. Ha, if I was lucky, I would escape with life imprisonment with _no_ chance at bail for _that_ one (the crime involving our dear escapee Victor Dashkov). But if we were to choose between which crime had been more severe, then I would have had to have rolled with the prison-break I had carried out along with the help of Eddie and Lissa. At least that offered a chance of escape.

Murdering the Queen of the Moroi? Not a chance in hell.

Biting my lip in frustration, I cursed my luck to all hell. Why was it that at the first signs of trouble, it was always pinned on me? Oh, right, my black-stained record. Perhaps if they had taken my bad behaviour out of account, then it would have been an easy thing to see that I hadn't done anything wrong. As far as I knew. Except for the Victor freeing spree I had so foolishly organised in order to gain the necessary information that I needed from his half-brother, Robert.

In all honesty, he didn't seem like such an awful man, had he not been completely insane and the sibling of the man that I despised the most in this world. But there I digress. He was just as deviously clever as that of the sneaky bastard himself, if not a little more... _out there_ than that of his brother. I swear that he was the one that helped Victor to escape! And it was only a matter of time until they were found.

Again, the outlook to that scenario didn't look to be so pleasing. He could just as easily hand us over to the authorities then and there without so much as a moment's hesitation, yet we all knew that he was smarter than that; he would always find the cleverest way to outsmart us and completely throw us off, before indeed notifying the resident guardians as to the people behind his escape. That would definitely not look good for not only me, but for Eddie and Liss as well. Lissa had a reputation as the last standing member of the royal family of Dragomir to uphold, whilst Eddie's had already been screwed up on account of my stupid mistake, so if they were found out?

Things would become more than just simply 'complicated', that's for sure.

The resounding sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the arch-well of the industrialised 'prison', and as I raised my brown eyes to the steel bars of my cell room, the appearance of several people made themselves publicly known.

"Oh my God, Rose, are you alright?" Lissa demanded in a panicked tone, Christian placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as his icy blue eyes met briefly with mine, saying all that needed to be said. It was kind of disappointing that he had no snide remarks to throw at me this time; it only suggested the utter seriousness of my current predicament. But I was secretly glad that he hadn't said anything—I honestly don't think that my temper and raging emotions could have taken it.

"Aside from the fact that I'm being blamed for the murder of Tatiana? Oh, I'm just dandy thanks." I bit rather harshly, Lissa visibly flinching as she backed away a few steps. She knew better than to mess around with me when my emotions were all condensed in my head. Sighing tiredly, I quietly apologised for my comment, glad that she was completely understanding of my situation. In fact, she found it rather infuriating and blasphemous too, just with not as much zest and utter contempt that I had 'rolling for me' right now.

"Dammit, why are the council members being so blindsided and blatantly _convinced_ that _you_ were the one who killed Queen Tatiana?" She seethed venomously, fists clenched as if to control her sudden rise in temperament. My head throbbed painfully in a form of warning, knowing that Lissa's hate would be directly channelled into me through our bond if she kept it up.

"Liss, I hate to interrupt you and your speech, but the angrier you get, the more negative energy is transferred into me; we wouldn't want a repeat of my 'psychotic Rose' episode now, would we?" I rubbed my temples in an attempt to soothe the building pain that consumed it, but to little avail; it was when Lissa visibly and inwardly calmed down that I began to feel the effects of being 'shadow kissed' wearing off. That last time was a profoundly dark period of our lives, where Liss had visibly and mentally lost it and went on a slight rampage, transferring her negative vibes into me so that I instead began to beat the living crap out of one of her attackers, Jesse, in the attempt to negate the effects of the bad energy; that very same evening also happened to be the night when Dimitri and I had first had sex.

It also turned out to be our last intimate experience together, but after he turned Strigoi, there had been many close calls. And then my most recent escapade with Adrian... let's just say it was a little closer for comfort.

"Sorry Rose. I kind of couldn't help myself." Lissa commented meekly, her pale jade eyes averting my gaze as she turned to face the side, as if another person was approaching her... And indeed that happened to be the case.

"Fucking hell, they're treating Rose like she's some sort of security breach or something!" Adrian's deep, suave voice cut through the tensely silent air, anger radiating off of him as he came to a stop at the front of my cell. Great, now the whole crew was here.

Mia stood alongside him, blonde curls bobbing as she threw her face in my direction, her obvious breathlessness only implying that she had run from her home just to see how I was holding up. She could tell simply by the expression on my face that I wasn't so flash right now. Not that she could blame me.

"God, Rose, are you alright?" I was kind of getting sick of people asking me that. Wasn't the answer already _plainly_ obvious for them? Or did I have to spell it out? Whether someone asks out of common courtesy or not didn't matter to me; if they were in my position, how would _they_ be feeling about all this _crap_? Rolling my chocolate brown eyes, I shook my head, answering the obvious.

"What do you think?" When her crystal clear azure eyes shone with apologetic sincerity, I couldn't help but smile weakly back at her. From the former downright whorish bitch that she was, the transition to sweet and caring was almost phenomenal; but then again, losing a loved one and being given a reason to fight back always did wonders on a persons' personality and attitude toward life.

"Rose, you haven't got a thing to worry about. I have it all under control... mostly." Adrian stated flippantly, leading me to scowl slightly before smiling wryly at him, obviously displeased about his sudden 'confession'.

"That honestly makes no sense, Adrian. Either you have it under control, or you don't, but you can't contradict either by saying 'mostly'."

"Ah, but I can. You see, I live to be the patronising asshole that I am, that constantly seeks to get a rise out of you, no matter the situation. And I do it all knowing that you still love me for it anyway."

Now that was a touchy subject.

From break-up to back-in-the-mend, I found it slightly awkward for him to mention the topic of 'love' in front of me. True, I said that I _may_ have felt a little of that for him, but it wasn't strong enough to be classified as something as significantly large as that. At least, I _thought_ so anyway.

"Yes, but that's beside the point, Adrian." I said dryly, face blank with little emotion detectable as my gaze lingered on his profile for far longer than intended, leaving him suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Whoa, hey, time out, alright? I meant it as a joke to lighten up the mood, but—"

"But it is being taken the wrong way, seeing as _I_ am in this situation, and _not_ you. Next time, please think wisely before opening your mouth." I snapped heatedly, once again feeling that same surge of guilt that I had previously for Lissa; I really did feel like such a bitch today, and normally under any other circumstances that wouldn't have bothered me.

After all, I had a record in itself of my bitchiness to many of the members of faculty, and its students, Mia being one of those unfortunate enough to be present in one of my moments of condescending smugness. Raising my hands to my face, I gingerly rubbed my sore eyes, hoping that the bleariness would soon leave. It had been a long day, and quite frankly I sort of wanted to curl up in a corner of the world and shrivel away.

Thankfully Christian spoke up, saving me the trouble of blithely ignoring their presences' in the hopes that I could attain some meaningful sleep.

"Come on guys. I can see that Rose is kinda beat up right now. I think some sleep will sort out her mood... but I doubt it'll help with her menstrual cycle."

The Ozera boy turned on heel and strode in the opposite direction with Liss in tow, my angered yells of indignation falling on deaf ears as he laughed it off, Lissa feebly calling out to me and saying that she would be back after I'd rested.

Who could get any rest in a place like this? My cynicism didn't help my situation, so I simply dropped it and moved toward the bars of my cell, where Adrian and Mia stood.

It was now or never. I needed to tell someone about Tatiana's note, but couldn't risk exposing it to Lissa just yet; the news in itself would possibly destroy her and her father's image forever, so I avoided the topic for now.

I'd have to face it sooner or later though.

"Adrian. Mia. I have something seriously confidential to tell you, so brace yourselves."

I could have never have guessed their reactions to the new information, nor did I notice the figure that stood shrouded by the dark shadows in the far corner, listening intently to every word that I whispered to my oblivious companions.

* * *

**a/n: Here concludes the first chapter of **_**'Lover's Requiem'**_**! I wonder how this has been received... I know that there are HUGE fans out there (like me! XD) that will probably be very critical about this story, but in no way or form am I buying off Richelle Mead's literature; I am simply using pieces here and there to produce this fic, so please don't scorn me for it. Please review guys; they are the inspiration that drive me forward! :D**

**Ja! x) **

***Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
